Ancillary diving equipment includes devices such as still and motion imaging cameras, lights for underwater illumination, underwater communication equipment, computers and various other electronic devices that are adapted for underwater use. This equipment may be rated according to a maximum acceptable depth of a dive. Some of these devices are limited to underwater use and therefore tend to be limited in variety and expensive because the cost of making such devices can only be amortized over use in diving.
Waterproof enclosures have been designed to enable electronics and cameras to be used underwater that are not specifically adapted for diving. Such electronics include mobile devices such as tablet computers and hand-held “smart phones.” Relatively low cost plastic enclosures can be utilized for moderate depths. More expensive metal-reinforced and thick-walled enclosures are needed for greater dive depths. The latter tend to be heavy and expensive. Also when using tablet computers there is a desire for a user to be able to access the touch screen underwater. These considerations create a desire for newer underwater enclosure systems for electronics and cameras.